My Little Mutants: Powers are Genetic
by SillyCC
Summary: What if, when Twilight and Spike passed through the mirror, they found themselves in the courtyard of the prestigious school, Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters? What mutants might she encounter? Will any seem familiar? And of what use is Twilight's crown to a mutant? Read on!
1. Students, Schools, and Super Powers

My Little Mutants: Powers are Genetic

What if, when Twilight and Spike passed through the mirror, they found themselves in the courtyard of the prestigious school, _Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_? What mutants might she encounter? Will any seem familiar? And of what use is Twilight's crown to a mutant? Read on!

**Chapter One: Students, Schools, and Super Powers**

Twilight took a deep breath as she snuggled into the covers of the Crystal Empire bed. It had been a tiring day, not to mention tough just to get settled. After a few minutes' struggle to keep her wings down—she finally gave up and used a binding spell—and another few trying to get Sunset Shimmer out of her head, she finally had become comfortable and ready for bed.

It still bothered her; why had they made her crown her Element of Harmony? Couldn't they have made a decoy so then she could keep the Element safe?

No bother, it would be safe within her circle of friends. Twilight knew they could protect the Elements; she just couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that shadowed over her constantly. Along with the weight of being a princess upon her, she just couldn't help but feel weakened by all this.

_How do Celestia, Luna, and Cadance do this?_ She thought, still feeling restless. It was amaIng the pressure they surely felt every day, and yet, they still seemed stronger than anypony she knew.

_~~~after the robbery~~~_

Twilight sighed. She had found out of this "Sunset Shimmer" pony, she had faced the fact that her Element was in the Great Unknown, and she had faced her friends being rejected to come with her. Her hooves edged closer to the shimmering mirror, and her sweat-beaded forehead inched forward as well. The satchel over her wings weighed down upon her like the responsibility she now carried, a physical metaphor—such irony in such dangerous times.

Her hoof passed through, and the tingling sensation spread over her body and sucked her inwards. She heard the faint shout of Spike, who was soon spiraling in with her towards the unknown universe.

It was really cold in there.

"Twilight?" The familiar voice of Spike was the first thing that brought her back to the present. Her vision was fuzzy, but something was seriously not right. "Twilight," he said again, her vision clearing as he spoke, "I think something's really, really...wrong."

The princess of magic and friendship blinked, squinting at the sunlight. She felt as if the sun was more blinding, as if her pupils had suddenly become much smaller and less accustomed to vibrant light and color. Once the light dimmed and her eyes adjusted, she gasped, for what she saw in front of her was truly amazing.

Spike was yet a dragon, but so much different. He seemed...less adorable, to put it as best as she could, and more intimidating, if such a creature could be so. His scales gleamed in the sun, and they were a dimmer mix of violet and mossy green. His eyes looked less friendly, and yet he seemed to be acting the same.

"Twilight?" He said again, his beaky mouth moving awkwardly as it tried to keep up with the new intelligence.

"Sorry Spike, I'm just..." She shook her head, "confused..."

The little dragon pointed a winged finger to the princess, "no, I—"

"What?"

"It's just that you—"

"I'm _what!?_"

"You're not..." He hesitated, "a pony..."

"_**WHAT?!**_" The princess, no longer a pony, brought her appendages to her eyes to be sure of this statement. Sure enough, she saw no hooves, nor did she see a tail, flank, or fur.

She felt naked.

"What does the rest of me look like?" She said, distraught and worried, resting on her palms and knees.

The little dragon scratched his scaly head, struggling with the wing/finger/claw. "Well," he said hesitantly, "you look...not-pony."

Twilight gave him a look of utter annoyance and disappointment.

"Uh, right," he blushed, though it could not be seen through the scales, "um...your mane is...dark brown with stripes of light yellow and caramel color, and...your coat is...gone. Your skin underneath is just...really tan, I guess. It's weird, it doesn't look right without the coat."

Twilight sighed, "anything else?"

"Right," Spike said, nodding slightly, "your wings."

"What about them?"

"They're gone!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" That phrase was repeated again, now even louder than before.

"Oh, and Twilight?"

"What could it possibly be now, Spike?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Your horn's gone, too."

The scream that followed could've surprised even Banshee himself.

Professor Xavier was teaching class when the scream broke out. He stopped in the middle of his sentence, leaving his students to wonder just how exactly the X Gene mutated. Health class was much different than at your regular school.

As he telepathically opened the door, closing it behind him, the wheels on his wheelchair spun quickly, heading towards the front door which led into the courtyard.

"Professor?" A familiar voice said, the young man catching up with Xavier, "What was that scream?" He hurried to keep pace with the professor, adjusting his ruby-lensed sunglasses as he did so. "I heard it all the way from my room, but it was obviously from out here in the courtyard.

Professor Xavier sighed.


	2. SIDE NOTE

**SIDE NOTE:**

Alright, I'd like to make a point here before I post another chapter ;)

I know there are mutants like Beast, Angel, and Jubilee who have crazy powers and physical changes (AND NIGHTCRAWLER OF COURSE :3), but I wanted to make Twilight a little more human. Once she truly discovers her powers (which will show in chapter two or three), she may one day mutate more. I don't wanna give anything away, though, so keep your patience with her total redesign ;)

I will post soon!

~SillyCC


	3. Unidentified Mutated Object

**Chapter Two: Unidentified Mutated Object**

Twilight rose an eyebrow as she watched the two creatures walk towards her. They too had no fur, and one had no hair on his head at all! The bald one was in what looked to be a modified wheelchair, and the other wore deeply tinted ruby sunglasses, seeming wary to have them slip at all. She couldn't help but be curious as to why they had such odd statements of transportation and accessories.

"So that's where the scream came from," the sunglassed one murmured, seeming to be directing his comment towards the balded one. He simply nodded in return, then gestured to the young man to help Twilight up.

She felt embarrassingly uncomfortable as he helped her up, and her tanned face was somewhat blushed as she wobbled on her back legs. _So, this bipedalism is natural for them,_ she thought, her feet pigeon-toed in like mad, her knees buckling at the strain never put on them for a long time like this before.

The one in the wheelchair extended a "claw" towards Twilight, who took it gingerly as a pony would a hoof for a hoofshake. "I am Professor Xavier. I must ask you, how did you find yourself here? And what made you scream so?" He was firm, yet he was calm in his words. Twilight wasn't sure how to react to such a mixture of calmness and superiority.

"I, uh—well, umm..." She stuttered, her words becoming more jumbled than Pinkie's on a sugar high, not knowing exactly how to explain it.

The young man bent over, whispering something in the professor's ear. Twilight only picked up "safe," "psi-scanned," and "skepticism." Those words together didn't mix. This didn't seem to be going well.

"Is everything alright?" She said, as the two straightened up and looked at her again.

Professor Xavier nodded. "If you would be able to come with us, we'd like to...find out more about you." He seemed to be reaching for the least-suspicious words, the ones least to worry one.

Princess Twilight Sparkle, now a wobbling bipedal creature feeling as naked as a mole rat (even with clothes), decided nothing could be worse than what had already happened. Nodded hesitantly, she walked slowly—looking more zombie-ish than sure-footed—towards the elaborate castle-school, finding striking similarities to the castles of Canterlot. Both with expressive schools, as Twilight had deciphered by the professor's being there, along with others of these young creatures seeming to walk around these gardens.

"Moira MacTaggert," an older woman said, a very Scottish accent ringing through and a smile as warm as the sun showing. She seemed firm, like the professor, but warmer than the aforementioned. "I hear from the professor that ye seem to 'ave somethin' peculiar about ye'self. Mind if I take a look, darlin'?"

Twilight nodded, letting this woman have control, and the woman attached some devices to her, then flipping the switch on multiple amazing objects and flashing machines. They reminded her of her machines she used on Pinkie when monitoring the "Pinkie Sense."

Half-an-hour later, both women sighed. For Twilight, out of relief, but for Moira, stress. She brought a "claw"—hand, as Twilight had discovered—to her face and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"Is anything wrong?" The young princess said, hoping it didn't say in big letters "PONY PONY PONY." She had decided that probably wouldn't be taken easily. Not in a world that seemed to be at least _partially_ ruled by bipedal creatures—humans, as she had picked up.

"Och, no darlin'. I'm terribly sorry, just a wee bit surprised by the...results..." She squinted again at the results, trying not to seem too surprised.

Twilight craned her neck to try and see the results, "What would those be?"

Moira looked up and smiled. "Aye, ye're a persistent one, ain't ye? Well, I suppose you'd have ta find put sooner or later. S'pose it'll be sooner, darlin'." She stood up and walked over to Twilight, circling around her once or twice like an artist examining their latest creation.

"But what do you mean?" Twilight said again, pushing all the same.

The woman chuckled, taking a breath afterwords. "Well, the main thing is yer _X-Gene_."

"My what?"

"Ye _X-Gene_. Where yer mutations are comin' from. Yers are...surprisin'ly spritely an' active." Moira raised her eyebrows again at the piece of paper she'd printed out earlier, scanning it for another big point.

"Mutations?" That didn't sound good to the humanized pony.

"Och, don't worry child. Yer better off wit' 'em, don't be afraid of 'em. What ye should be about, though, is the number of mutations. Many have one, two, even three mutations; but, you..."

"I what?" Twilight was getting impatient.

Moira sighed, "Ye have five, even six."

"Wow," the newly-discovered mutant breathed, looking down and to the side. Only hours ago, she had been a pony princess with wings and a horn. Now she was a—a, _human_, with _mutations_ to top it all off! This was just...too much.

"Ye seem ta have telekinesis, teleportation, flight, levitation, shape-shifting towards objects, and ye seem ta have potential in telepathy, elemental control, and possible bodily shape-shifting."

Twilight whistled. That was a lot to take in. What surprised her, though, was how similar those were to her magical powers as a pony. Were her human and pony forms somehow linked? She had no idea, but she wanted to find out more. Shifting her weight a little onto her hand, she looked over Moira to a bookshelf gleaming behind the woman. "Say, would I be able to borrow some of those books?" She said, craning her neck and squinting her eyes to try and read what was on the spines.

The older woman chuckled and nodded, unhooking some equipment from the young princess and letting her slide off the table. Twilight dashed to the bookshelf, and just before reaching with a hand, she let it down hesitantly and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and envisioned her usual magenta magical aura surrounding the books. Once they were opened, she saw before her the books floating in a neat pile. "Ah!" She said happily, pulling more books off the shelf with as much ease as when she used her unicorn magic.

"Ah see ye've become more easily adapted to th' powers, eh?" Moira chuckled again, filing away the results into a new folder, adding it to the "Omega Level" mutants drawer.

Twilight caught sight of that, and cocked her head. "'Omega Level'? What's that mean?"

Moira shook her head softly at the teen. "All in good time, m'dear, all in good time."

The teen sighed and nodded, adjusting the books she held in her strong telekinetic hold. "Well, this is a school, right? I'm sure I'll find it sooner or later." She smiled and walked towards the door, then stopped.

_=={Twilight, I need to speak to you now. I will lead you to my office. This is Professor Xavier.}==_

She shook her head then raised an eyebrow at Moira. "I'm guessing ye just got a mental message from th' Professor, eh?" She said, also raising a brow.

The princess nodded, and then walked again towards the door. "He said he'd lead me towards his office, but it sounds urgent. I'd better go. Thank you, Moira!" She said, waving.

The Professor sat calmly in his wheelchair, waiting patiently for the new potential student. He had looked over her mind, and what he found was quite perplexing. He smiled and nodded to a chair once the surprising girl—should he call her that?—entered. "Welcome, Twilight," he said, once the door had closed.

She opened her mouth, only to be cut off by the professor.

"I know what you're thinking—well, I could do that anyways, but I mean figuratively—and yes, I can see what's in your mind. Telepathy, one power you hold within you. Don't worry, I'm not at all going to treat you differently because of your...past—we X-Men are all _quite_ different. Now, Twilight, there's something I've to ask of you."

The young princess shifted in the comfy chair. This was quite different, having someone know something about her just by reading her mind. "What would that be?"

Xavier smiled. "Would you be able to stay a while?"

Twilight's eyes widened, and she stuttered a little. What mainly came out was "wha?"

"I've noticed your teacher sent you here to explore this _strange new world_, and what better way than to partake in this school? You have amazing power, I'd like to look more into it, unlock it and help you discover it."

"School? Of course!" Twilight's grin was wider than Colossus' bicep.


End file.
